


If Found Call...

by Xylone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł : If Found Call...<br/>Autor  misbegotten<br/>Tłumaczenie : Xylone<br/>Link : http://archiveofourown.org/works/74455</p>
<p>Opis:</p>
<p>To stało się dziwne gdy Gabriel dał mu obrożę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found Call...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Found Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74455) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



Wszystko zaczęło się od małych rzeczy. M&M’s (jednokolorowe, dziękuje bardzo) w jego torbie. Wyszukiwania w sieci, które były szczególnie pomocne do śledztwa. Dodatkowe kule w jego kieszeni w chwili kiedy ich potrzebował. Sam raczej lubił myśl, że Gabriel uważał na niego, nawet jeśli uparcie odmawiał wyjścia z kryjówki i otwartego stanięcia przeciw Lucyferowi.

To stało się dziwne gdy Gabriel dał mu obrożę.

\- To jest naszyjnik – powiedział Gabriel przeciągając samogłoski. – Przecież wy, chłopaki, nosicie naszyjniki. 

\- Tego się nie otwiera – wskazał Sam. – I ma gdzieś trzy cale szerokości. To czyni z niego obrożę.

Gabriel fuknął.

\- Dobra. Nie chcesz tego więc zabieram go z powrotem. 

Sam podniósł rękę by go zatrzymać.

\- Czekaj – powiedział. – Czy nie mógłbyś w zamian zrobić z tego bransoletki?

Gabriel rozpromienił się. 

\- Żaden problem.

Pstryknął palcami i Sam miał nową bransoletkę z enochiańskimi symbolami. Archanioł pocałował go w nos i zniknął.

Sprawa stała się tym bardziej dziwna, gdy Lucyfer postanowił znów zrobić sobie przechadzkę po śnie Sama. Złapał go za nadgarstek i spojrzawszy na jego nową bransoletkę, tak jakby ... spurpurowiał. Potem zniknął.

Sam zmusił Deana aby ten zadzwonił do Casa następnego ranka ponieważ Gabriel zrobił się podejrzanie przerażający. 

\- Co to znaczy? - zażądał Sam gdy Castiel pojawił się w ich pokoju motelowym.

Wepchnął bransoletkę w twarz Casa jednak on ani drgnął. Jego oczy powiększały się z każdym prześledzonym palcami symbolem na ozdobie.

\- Um... – odparł z nietypowym dla siebie brakiem słów.

\- Chłopie – Dean położył rękę na ramieniu Casa. – Wszystko dobrze?

Castiel wyprostował się i uśmiechnął słabo.

\- Mam się dobrze, Dean. Sam, Gabriel dał ci prezent o ogromnej wartości. Powinniśmy być mu wdzięczni.

\- Ale co to znaczy? – Sam nie ustępował.

Castiel zarumienił się nieznacznie.

\- Przekładając to na sposób w jaki wy byście to powiedzieli –„Ta dupa jest moja. Spadaj.”

Dean parsknął, a Sam zarumienił się. Castiel natomiast rozjaśnił się. 

\- Zdaje się, że Gabriel wybrał już stronę.

\- I zaznaczył ‘Własność Gabriela’ na twoim tyłku, Sammy – rechotał Dean.

\- Och, zamknij się – wymamrotał Sam. – Chciałbyś mieć takie szczęście.   
 

                                    ***

Sam śmiał się gdy Dean zaczął znajdować dodatkowe kule w swoich kieszeniach właśnie wtedy, gdy ich potrzebował. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuje za przeczytanie i przepraszam za błędy.  
> Byłabym wdzięczna za choć krótki komentarz lub kudosik :D  
> Taka mała rzecz a cieszy i motywuje.


End file.
